This invention relates to containers for holding machine readable storage media, and more particularly to a storage package intended for removably storing a recorded medium upon which information retrievable by reflected or refracted light is stored, and which features a folder formed from a prescored, unitary blank which is wrapped about and adhesively bonded to a disc tray to define the package.
Media disc storage packages that utilize trays for holding one or more discs in combination with folders formed from paperboard or other suitable substrates are well known in the art. Such packages commonly include a disc tray made of injection-molded plastic positioned within one or more panels, or pages, of a plastic or paperboard substrate. Such packages are also commonly assembled using processes involving multiple steps performed with parts that are shipped to more than one location before the final packages are assembled. In particular, such processes often require that the folders and trays be assembled by one manufacturer, and then shipped to a separate manufacturer so that discs can be placed within the trays. The folders used in these packages are often folded and held together using tuck tabs and slit locks, which achieves closed, but not securely sealed, packages. The trays are often formed from several components, each of which must be custom-molded using a distinct injection molding process.
Although media storage packages do exist in which component assembly, including disc placement, is fully automated, such packages require that a top spine sticker and a security sticker be separately manufactured and then placed on the top spine and left side of the package after assembly and prior to sale.